User talk:Omega natsu2
Affiliation Hello! I am TFB, one of the administrators of Toriko Wiki and I was hoping to ask if you would be interested in affiliating with our wiki? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 05:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Of course! Thank you for your time! -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:8,000 Awh that's so nice of you :) Here, you can have my 1st ever Rave Master Edit :) *hug* - Uny 20:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Inactive I got your back. I'll watch the community. 19:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I was about to finish Chapter 94 when I was starting to read past the Symphonia arc. However, I think I think go back and finish the chapters where Alois left off. 20:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rave Ha, I was right on about who sent me the message ~ Anyway, thanks, Mega. :D Teehee ~ ~ Choko x No, I didn't do much. You should thank Choko, Wraith, and the others for helping out. 06:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Nanatsu no Taizai Affiliation Hi there! Sorry to bother you, but I'm an admin at Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki and I was wondering if it would be possible for us to be affiliated with this wiki. Here is our wordmark: http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png. Thank you very much! - [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! btw, that Pancham looks awesome! :[[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 05:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ahh I really want to cry. I really want to get Y because Yveltal looks super awesome, but I'm not allowed to buy a 3DS or any video game consoles until I've graduated from High School. Yeah, this gen seems to have a lot more potential, and Pancham's evolution looks beast XD. I'm now praying for a 3ds emulator so I can still be able to try out the game. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 16:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) no prob Mega! err... you can call me Robo then [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 16:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Uny *dances*~ User:Umnei17:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Celia Ok thanks for messaging me. First of all I wanted to ask if the image has been deleted due to being a fanart? Second is that I didn't put the references yet and I was wondering if I can continue editing that page if I put the references? (talk) 04:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello. :) I'm the bureaucrat at the 07 Ghost Wiki. I was wondering if you'd do us the honour of affiliating with you. If you're interested, then here is our wordmark. Thanks in advance. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 18:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Better That's pretty good. There's still work to be done, some grammatical and semantic corrections here and there wouldn't look bad (are we sure Alice is wearing armor?), but all in all it's nice. -- 23:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yay :3 Megaaaaaaaaa. I can't believe you still haven't demoted me! I'm really, really happy. T.T I've been having a lot of not-so-happy personal shenanigans lately and I really feel bad that real life is taking over my internet time (shouldn't this be the other way around? XD) Anyway, I think I can squeeze in enough contributions now, though I don't suppose it will be on a regular basis. I'm so sorry for my inactivity. :( I din't think Ican ever make it up to you. >.> 03:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) So glad to be back too! I had a lot of drama, mostly academics, but thankfully nothing too serious (just time consuming, 's all). So sorry I worried you. :( I'm really touched, though. Glad to know I've been missed. *Glomps Mega like an overactive energizer bunny* Though I shouldn't make a habit of going MIA like that. XD Anyway, I'll try to squeeze in at least one update everyday, from now on. Nice to know the Wiki's had some new additions while I was out. Hopefully, by the time the crossover movie/OVA comes out, the Wiki will be in tiptop shape. Hopefully. XD 14:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Arc references Do arc pages require references? Thanks. :) 05:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ^Also, in need of an image for the Dancing Thunder Arc. >.> Sorry for the demand. 05:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Aye sir! 05:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: 2 What are you talking about. It's the least I could do. I'll try to make it a system from now on. I'll update at least one chapter a day, or an arc a week if I could. :) Also, thanks for the arc picture! You're the best. 00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chapter Sorry for being non responsive here. I didn't know what was a sandbox at the time. Was embarrassed to admit it. Then, I realized what it was. I changed my wiki habits. I finish a chapter in one go. 07:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nav HI MEGA!!! *Cartwheels excitedly* I'M FINALLY BACK AGAIN. Just survived a month full of exams and other college dramas today, and now I can edit in peace again! *Throws confetti* That was completely irrelevant to the question, though. Anyway, yeah. I totally loved the gradient. Soooooo cool. I've never seen a Wiki with a gradient navi bar like that (solid colors are meh). You're awesome as usual. 12:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure I get the whole picture of this Darwin thing (I'm still reeling from months of studying and my brain is yet to get back on track. XD) Basically, it's going to screw up the quality of the pictures (especially those with hardcoded values) for any and all devices other than desktops and laptops? The gist of the Darwin project isn't so bad. I often access the Wiki from my tablet now (because I have a lot of free periods and want to make the most of school wifi) and the desktop-based interface is a bit of a drag sometimes, but I can already foresee a lot of shenanigans coming from this one, especially since content-editing is mostly done on desktop computers. But we'll see. Maybe we can hire someone to do the cleaning-up when this project starts rolling? Or maybe we can take it on ourselves. I'm volunteering, if ever. :) And no, I haven't seen the latest OVA. I've been so out of the loop. I missed five chapters of FT already! But I'm catching up now. Fingers crossed, my internet connection stops acting up soon. Last night, it was so terrible, Twilight was actually better than it (not really). I watched Jaws to pass time. That was a nice movie. A little slow on the build-up, but a classic's a classic. Have you seen that movie? And since we're on the topic of movies, have you seen The Conjuring? There's much hype about it over here, but I can't actually bring myself to watch it (I have an irrational fear of dolls), even though it was apparently less scary than Insidious (Insidious wasn't half as terrifying I thought it would be. The latter part was meh. The bad guy reminded me too much of Asura of Soul Eater to actually be scary.) Wow, I really rambled there. Sorry, I just missed talking to you. XD 11:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Mega-senpai (~._.)/ First of all, I'll be also be editing here since it really needs help~and I really need to be fast reading Rave Manga and Anime because I'm just starting. Second, It seems that there are no articles about fights so If your busy, I'll be that one who'll do it -it that's okay to you-. Um.. Mega-senpai, will I do or you will do or can you do XD the Template About Fights ? You'll be the one who'll decide 'cause if I start right away, maybe wrong colors and codes will I do without your instruction. And oh ! I'll be starting editing Feber vs Haru Glory since it is the first fight I've seen. Also, I uploaded some pictures for the heading.... but.. I don't know the best picture for the heading TT^TT. If you would be the one who'll decide, what will be the best among these 5 ? Waiting for your reply, thank you very much Mega-senpai in advance, and Gomen ne >.<. 01:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand~! I'll help what first to be needed ! And thanks for saying; I knew I can't upload images in high qualities XD. Thanks for saying; I'll gonna work now~! 01:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Natsume Yuujinchou Affiliation Hai there, I would like to affiliate between our wikis. so if you agree to affiliate, this is our wordmark and wiki address http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png thank you for your consideration ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 06:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I've added your wiki to our mainpage affiliation section, go check them out! ;-). hopefully from our affiliation can attract more users to and from. Miyanlove (talk) 00:08, September 18, 2013 (UTC) That was fast ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 00:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) come on chat at community central then, someone talking about pokemon ROM hacks now Miyanlove (talk) 00:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Onigami Since (almost...) all of the organization's members now have a proper page, I think they might use a group template. -- 19:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ARave_Warriors -- 19:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. -- 20:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Say, Gold Claiming ceased to be an Ability when...? Oh no, wait. It didn't. -- 18:24, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Long sections split in paragraphs suck if used with Fairy Tail Wiki's format. You don't know what section a lone paragraph is meant to be associated with at first glance. -- 16:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) We'd need to do more than one. It'd be two, three, four and many more. It must be settled without exception. -- 17:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Please Hey Omega Natsu could you use that add some pictures to the Ten Commandments page.--Super side swiper 14:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Super side swiper 17:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Silver I hardly think so. -- 14:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello Omega! I made the Rave Master Fanon Wikia (since there wasn't one). Would you like to affiliate with us? And would you like to help me run it? Thank you for your time :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 21:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) It's alright that you can't help me. And I will contact you if i need help. Thank you for affiliating with us! [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol. I don't have the logo yet. (Sadly) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I have my logo for the Rave master fanon wikia. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright it's up! [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) No probs [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Cloud Message How did you do the cloud message? I'm literally got pulled over here by that cloudy message ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 16:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC) lol, are you playing innocent? The cloud message at the bottom page, just like when you get some message/news update from cc Miyanlove (talk) 16:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes! That's pretty neat, the community message notice. I'll try it out. Thank you dear Natsu ;-) Btw, I don't read the manga, so sorry no help with that ;-( Miyanlove (talk) 16:35, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, no offense, this is personal.. I had a grudge with Fairy Tail manga when I've learned that Rave manga had to be stopped for Fairy Tail.. but then I do love the anime, so just leave it at that, hehe. Miyanlove (talk) 16:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Seriously?! I AM SO SORRY!! It must be after a hectic day. Really! I just replied to you just now, thinking this is Fairy Tail wiki. I'm losing my mind...lol. Your username makes me think that this is Fairy Tail wiki. I am so sorry. I meant I don't read Fairy Tail manga, only FT anime, but I've READ ALL about Rave manga. Dude, I'm messed up, need my sleep now. So sorry. Miyanlove (talk) 16:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well now I'm really embarrassed, lol. Fyi, its midnight now at my place, I'll just go to sleep now. To cover that, I'll help out RAVE manga whatever I could, later ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 17:09, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Happy Halloween to you. I spent mine studying, handing out candy, and working on Kill la Kill. What about you? I love Hiro Mashima's Twitter sketches. Wendy's costume was cute (not to be a pedobear). I didn't noticed you change the background. I like it. 06:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Mega. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) : Yes, we'd love to! Also, can we affiliate Hunterpedia to Fairy Tail wiki? Thank you :) Darkchylde (talk) Manga ISBN Don't you want to add the ISBN to both the Japanese and English volume as for the book source? Also, the Rave Master (Series), I've redirected the red link to Volumes and Chapters, hope thats ok. Miyanlove (talk) 16:02, November 15, 2013 (UTC) If its ok with the link, I could help a bit with removing the red links ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 16:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok then. I'll just cruising through the wiki ;-P Miyanlove (talk) 16:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki-no Soma Wiki and I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me here. - User:Torquil 07:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Typhoon Haiyan I'm fine. Our area was pretty far away, so we weren't hit (though if the typhoon's course was even the slightest bit northward, it would've been a disaster). On another note, I'm really glad you haven't removed my administrator rights. XD Though I don't really deserve it anymore, I'm still super happy. I just got out of the hospital and can't go to school until Christmas break, so I've got a hell lot of free time now. Anyway, Mega-chan, I've been meaning to ask. How could you bang out an entire character page so quickly? I'm always amazed to see you do it in under a day or so. It's good to be back (again). I missed you! 13:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm JD25 and I'm an Admin at Iron Knight Wiki and I would like for us to affiliate with this wiki and with Fairy Tail Wiki. Here's our wordmark just in case. Thanks! --JD25 (talk) 04:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure, we would like to affiliate with all three of them. Could you please provide me the links to the wikis wordmark? Thanks. JD25 (talk) 05:38, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh I thought you were linking to the wikis. Sorry. JD25 (talk) 05:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha So you know spanish? Que tal si empiezo a hablar en español siempre, me entiendes? Hahaha JD25 (talk) 06:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I write, speak, and understand spanish every day of my life, but I have trouble speaking english, but I can write and understand very well. JD25 (talk) 06:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha Nice to me you too! ;) JD25 (talk) 06:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Partnership Hello, I am the administrator of the french Rave Wiki and I would do a fusion with your wiki ? Is it possible ? Thank you for your reply :) The link of my wiki : http://fr.rave.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Rave The master of the cyberworld ! (talk) 22:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for accepting ! ^^ Here is our logo : http://fr.rave.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Wiki-wordmark.png You are added in my list of partners :) Good continuation ^^ The master of the cyberworld ! (talk) 22:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Information Just a quick question. Why is this wikia so low on information? I mean, it's got a good amount, but it's missing a lot of info on a lot of people and things. LordAhzael (talk) 01:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki Wordmark Hi, I'm JD25 from the Iron Knight WIki, a wiki affiliated with yours. Therefore I would like to inform you that our wiki has a new wormark so you can change it. Thanks for your time. JD25 (talk) 00:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Black Bullet Oh that page. Anime Vice has a lot of glitches lately. I'm recycling pages that I cannot delete despite being a mod. I think it's a fail safe system to prevent mods from abusing their powers and do a mass deletion of the wiki pages. That Black Bullet page was a Martin Mystery page originally. I had to recycled it. Thanks for pointing it out. I haven't cleaned the pages. 10:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hi, thank you for the advice you gave about the Chapter 28 page in Rave Master Wiki. I'm sorry about the grammar. It's my first time to edit a page and write a summary. Thank you! 2SilverClaimers (talk) 13:43, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Is it true you speak spanish? I'm in Spain right now, learning spanish. I can't enter school here if I don't. And, what is Alois-Pyon's nationality? 2SilverClaimers (talk) 23:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so he is a Filipino. I'm from the Philipines too. That's why studying spanish is a little hard for me, remembering both english and filipino, then studying spanish without forgetting any. I've also got a question. What is a bureaucrat? It's the first time I heard that word. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 01:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Gee. I never knew I share the same gender as her. I'm a girl too. What about you? What's your gender? I just don't get the meaning of what is written on your profile. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 01:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I'm going to finish my long homework now. It's already late here. Goodbye and good night for now. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 01:48, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mega, sorry for the nearly empty page I created before. I don't what is a sandbox is. 2SilverClaimers(talk) 13:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! 2SilverClaimers(talk) 17:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'm editing the images in paint so, I have trouble removing black borders. 2SilverClaimers(talk) 17:54, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Mega! 2SilverClaimers(talk) 17:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Just a question Mega, how do you create signatures? 2SilverClaimers(talk) 14:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, for now I'm going to use my this current sig that I'm using here. I'm going to work it out first. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 15:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I worked it out Mega! I finally got it. Thanks for giving the link for that page. Thanks. 18:55, March 9,2014 (UTC) Since the first sig's date and time goes together with the sig itself, I think that I will use my old one first when I'm leaving the message until I manage to fix it. 2SilverClaimers(talk) 18:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mega, where can you find the images of the pictures in png.? The reason my pics are in jpg. is beacause I can't find any pics in png. Where did you get them? 2SilverClaimers (talk) 18:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 18:58, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yay! *throws a lot of confetti* Thanks a lot Mega! I just edited as much as I can. 21:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Yo Mega! I'm wondering if the Dark Brings can have their own pages where they can be described in full detail, with a photo, their user and any much more. And also because I think the Dark Bring page is not enough to describe the Dark Brings. In it, there is no photo that shows the appearance of the dark bring. I'm just wondering about that.... 17:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, some of them do got a page. Yet it looks like only three of them got it. It looks like sooner or later, I'm going to do some of them. And, if you got any pictures of Julia, can you put it here? Sometimes, I miss some pictures plus the image gallery is still incomplete. 18:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, for the image gallery, if there is still images of Julia in the anime left, you can put it there, and the chapter covers (if there's any with her in it) too. I'll take care of the parts in the manga chapters (except of course the chapter covers). Hope it's not too much for you :) 18:14, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course, I will not overwork myself. And a question, what about the dark brings of the Palace Guardians (except Let, since he had none)? I didn't see those in the dark bring navigation. 18:49, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll add them. What do you think the name could be? Palace Guardians Dark Bring or can you suggest any name much shorter and better? 19:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm... It looks like I missed reading that part *tries going back in reading* Sorry, I can't find any. I reread and reread the whole Tower of Din arc yet I can't find any. 19:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC)